Daily Life
by kazukihiroshi14
Summary: Salah satu kisah sehari-hari Male Protagonist yang hidup di Dorm...
1. Chapter 1

Daily Life

19/07/2009, Morning

Iwatodai Dorm, Lounge

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, terdapat 2 orang pria remaja yang sedang melakukan aktifitas nya masing-masing. Seorang pria yang menggunakan topi yang diketahui bernama Junpei sedang memainkan PSP nya, dan yang satu dikenal dengan nama Akihiko sedang memakan ramen..

Junpei: Naaah, bosan kali hari ini…..

Akihiko: Haah,tidak bisa kah kau diam untuk satu hari saja, Junpei. (sambil meletakkan ramennya yang kosong ke meja)

Junpei: Ow, Sanada-senpai tidakkah kau ingin berjalan-jalan di hari Minggu yang cerah ini?

Akihiko: Daripada memikirkan hal itu, kenapa kau tidak pergi keluar saja…?

Junpei: Heh, aku rencana ingin keluar. Tapi tidak enak kalo sendirian, jadi Sanada-senpai kau mau ikut denganku..?

Akihiko: Untuk apa?

Junpei: Yaaah, untuk mengenal lebih dekat gituh…(menatap dengan naksir)

Akihiko: Aku menolak…

Junpei: Oooowww, c'mon… (bermohon dengan mata berbinar-binar)

Di saat mereka berbicara, turunlah seorang gadis berambut coklat yang memakai baju pink yaitu Yukari…

Junpei: Ow, Yuka-tan. Kau mau kemana?

Yukari: Hah, apa urusannya denganmu.

Junpei: Ehehehe, karena Sanada-senpai tidak mau, bagaimana dengan…

Yukari : Aku menolak..

Junpei: Hey ! Aku belum selesai berbicara…

Yukari: Aku sudah tau apa yang ingin kau bicarakan.

Junpei: Plissssssss…..

Yukari: Sanada-senpai, aku permisi dulu..

Akihiko: Oh, ya.. Hati-hati di jalan.

Yukari: Ya…. (pergi keluar tanpa menghiraukan Junpei yang sedang memohon kayak anak kecil yang pengen beli balon dengan orang tuanya)

Akihiko: Hmm, sepertinya tidak ada yang mau ya, Junpei.

Junpei: Tidak apa, aku masih ada satu orang lagi.

Akihiko: Jangan pernah berharap kalau Mitsuru mau di ajak denganmu.

Junpei: Kali ini anda salah, Sanada-senpai (menggoyangkan jari telunjuk kekiri dan kanan). Tapi aku mau mengajak…

Lalu turunlah lelaki berambut biru sambil memakai mp4 ketelinganya,tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Arisato Minato.

Junpei: Nah ini dia orang yang kubicarakan. Hey, Minato ! (melambaikan tangannya)

Minato: Oh, hey Junpei.

Junpei: Hey, bagaimana kalo kita jalan ke Paulownia Mall. Yaaah, untuk refreshing….

Minato: Oh, maaf Junpei. Aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang.

Junpei: Dengan siapa?

Minato: Kenji, ke Power Records di Paulownia Mall.

Junpei: Haaaaah, ya sudahlah. Hey setelah selesai, belikan aku Jam Tangan di V-Blue yang baru itu loh, Ya?

Minato: Uangnya? (menadahkan tangannya)

Junpei: Kamu ini gimana sih. Kemarin kan aku sudah menitipkan 15000 yen ama kamu.

Minato: Oh yang itu. Baiklah akan kubelikan untukmu.

Junpei: Oh, thank's dude.

Minato: You're welcome. Oh iya, Sanada-senpai.

Akihiko: Umm, ada apa Minato…?

Minato: Mitsuru-senpai menyuruhmu untuk menemaninya pergi hari ini.

Akihiko: Ya, terima kasih banyak Minato.

Minato: Ya, sama-sama. Kalo begitu saya pergi dulu. (sambil membuka pintu)

Junpei: Ok..

Akihiko: Hati-hati di jalan.

Junpei: So, Sanada-senpai mau kemana dengan Mitsuru-senpai.

Akihiko: Mitsuru ingin aku untuk menemaninya ke suatu tempat.

Junpei: Ehem, kira-kira kemana itu?

Akihiko: Entahlah, dan kamu jangan berpikir hal yang tidak-tidak , Junpei.

Junpei: Ya…..ya…

Akihiko: Dan katakan dengan yang lain hari ini kita tidak akan pergi ke Tartarus malam ini.

Junpei: Yes,sir!

19/07/2009. Daytime

Paulownia Mall, Front of Power Records

Kenji: Waaaah, hari ini melelahkan sekali ya, Minato?

Minato: Ya, benar-benar melelahkan….

Kenji: Hey, kau tadi beli lagu apaan?

Minato: Oh ini. Hanya beberapa lagu dari Shoji Meguro..

Kenji: Ooooo…. Hey, aku ada berita bagus nih. Mau dengar, gak?

Minato: Apa itu?

Kenji: Guru yang kuceritakan kemarin, aku bertanya dengannya.

Minato: Nanya apa?

Kenji: Aku bertanya dengan dia apakah dia mau mengajarkan aku untuk les private.

Minato: Lalu, apakah guru itu mau?

Kenji: Hehehe, dia mau.. Bukankah itu bagus?

Minato: Oh, selamat,ya.

Kenji: Hey, kau kira aku sudah menikah apa. Kan aku masih dalam tahap pendekatan.

Minato: Oooooh….

Kenji: Nah, itu lebih baik (sambil melihat jam tangan). Astaga, acara TV favoritku udah hampir mulai. Kalo gitu aku duluan,ya.(berlari meninggalkan Minato)

Minato: E…hey… Haaah dia sudah keburu pergi. Oh, aku lupa soal jam tangan itu. (berlari menuju V-Blue)

Paulownia Mall, V-Blue

Minato tiba di V-Blue untuk membeli jam tangan yang di titipkan oleh Junpei. Lalu tanpa sadar dia bertemu dengan Yukari yang berada di sana juga.

Yukari: Hey, Minato!

Minato: Oh, kamu Yukari. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?

Yukari: Ahaha, aku di sini cuma mampir lihat-lihat, kok. Kamu sendiri sedang apa? Tumben kau datang ke tempat seperti ini. Biasanya kau sering hang-out sama orang lain.

Minato: Yaaa, aku disini cuma ingin membeli jam tangan nya Junpei.

Yukari: Ooooh, gitu..

Karyawan V-Blue: Maaf nona, apakah anda jadi membelinya?

Yukari: Hah, em…aaah… ya jadi. Berapa harganya?

Karyawan V-Blue: Harganya 10000 yen.

Yukari: !

Karyawan V-Blue: Apa ada masalah nona?

Yukari: Apakah tidak bisa di kurangi?(berbisik ke karyawan tersebut)

Minato: Apa ada masalah, Yukari?

Yukari: Emm, ya gak ada masalah.

Karyawan V-Blue: Maaf nona harganya tidak bisa kurang.

Yukari: Hey! (membentak karyawan V-Blue)

Minato: Oooh, itu masalahnya.. (tersenyum dengan licik)

Yukari: Ahaha, tidak apa kok Minato. Ini bisa kuatasi.

Karyawan V-Blue: Nona, apakah anda jadi membelinya?

Yukari: Haaaaah….(menghelakan nafas). Kurasa tidak.

Minato: Emm, maaf harga itu berapa,ya?

Yukari: E….ee. hey Minato. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya.

Karyawan V-Blue: Harganya 10000 yen.

Minato: Aku ingin membelinya. Bisakah kau membungkus nya untukku? (sambil menyerahkan uang)

Karyawan V-Blue: Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. (menghitungnya di komputer dan menyiapkan kantong)

Yukari: Hey, Minato. Bukankah kau tadi ingin membeli jam tangan buat Junpei.

Minato: Ya.

Yukari: Bukannya aku tidak sopan, tapi uang yang kau gunakan itu milik siapa?

Minato: Junpei….

Yukari: T….tapi Minato, kalau dia marah uangnya dipakai untuk ini gimana?

Minato: Tidak apa, Yukari.

Karyawan V-Blue: Ini dia, terima kasih banyak..

Minato: Ya, sama-sama.. (keluar dari V-Blue)

Yukari: Minato ! (menghampiri Minato)

Minato: Ini untukmu… (memberikan kantong belanjaan yang dibeli tadi)

Yukari: ! Tapi, Minato….

Minato: Tidak apa. Ini tanda terima kasihku karena kau telah khawatir padaku saat aku terbaring di rumah sakit.

Yukari: Tapi, bagaimana dengan Junpei?

Minato: Itu gampang. Bilang saja dengannya kalo jam tangan itu sudah habis stocknya.

Yukari: Lalu, uangnya?

Minato: Aku bisa menggantikannya dengan uang yang ada di Bank. Gampang,kan?

Yukari: …..

Minato: Ada apa Yukari?

Yukari: Arigatou gozaimasu, Minato. (pipi mulai memerah)

Minato: Ya, sama-sama.

Yukari: Hah, hari sudah mulai gelap. Ayo kita segera pulang.

Minato: Baik….

Minato dan Yukari bergegas menuju Dorm, tempat mereka menetap…

19/07/2009, Evening

Iwatodai Dorm

Minato & Yukari: Kami pulang !

Junpei: Ooow, kalian. Hey tumben sekali kalian pulang berbarengan..

Yukari: Tadi kami ketemu di jalan. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kan, Stupei…

Junpei: Ternyata rumor itu benar, kalian sangat serasi kalau berdua..

Yukari: ! (muka memerah)

Minato: Hey, Junpei. Apa kau lebih percaya orang lain dibanding dengan kami?

Junpei: Yaaa, itu kan hanya rumor. Jadi tidak ada salahnya bukan untuk percaya.

Minato: Haaaaah…. (menghelakan nafas)

Junpei: Hey, Minato. Bagaimana dengan jam tangan yang kutitipkan padamu?

Minato: Oh, itu. Maaf Junpei stok nya sudah habis.

Junpei: Ow gitu, lalu uangnya?

Minato: Emm, uangnya….

Yukari: E..hey Junpei..

Junpei: Ya, ada apa Yuka-tan?

Yukari: Tadi di jalan aku ketemu dengan Pak Edogawa. Dia menyuruhmu untuk mengumpulkan tugas yang dia berikan kepadamu besok pagi.

Junpei:…..

Yukari: Eeeeh, Junpei?

Junpei: WHAT! Aku lupa soal tugas itu… (berlari menuju kamar)

Minato: Huuuuh, hampir saja..

Yukari: Yah, hampir saja.

Junpei: Minato !

Minato: !

Junpei: Uangnya kau pegang saja dulu, okey..

Minato: Ya…..

Lalu Junpei segera menuju kamarnya

Minato: Hey, Yukari.

Yukari: Hmm,ya.

Minato: Terima kasih ya udah menyelamatkan aku dari Junpei.

Yukari: Ya, sama-sama. Justru akulah yang harusnya berterima kasih denganmu karena telah membelikanku accessories ini. Sudah dulu,ya. Aku mau bergegas ke kamar.

Minato: Ya…..

Lalu Minato kembali kekamarnya dan beristirahat untuk bersekolah besok….

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Daily Life 2

07/10/2009, After School

Gekkoukan High School, 2-F Class

Junpei: Hey, dude.

Minato: Hey, juga.

Junpei: Ada apa denganmu, kok kelihatan lelah.

Minato: Iya, aku beberapa hari ini terasa capek. Apalagi tadi malam kita harus menghadapi 3 shadow tentara kuda itu.

Junpei: Yah, memang melelahkan menghadapi mereka. Tapi setidaknya kita bisa menghadapi mereka,bukan.

Minato: Ya, kau ada benarnya juga.

Lalu Yukari datang menghampiri mereka.

Yukari: Hey, kalian membicarakan apa?

Junpei: Membicarakan pacar Minato yang kemarin mengajaknya ke Paulownia Mall.

Yukari: Oh, gitu. (merasa kecewa, meskipun tidak menunjukkan nya pada mereka)

Minato: Hey, Junpei ! Eh..em bukan itu, Yukari. Kami membicarakan shadow yang kita hadapi tadi malam.

Junpei: Iya, Yukari. Lagian kamu percaya aja lagi.

Yukari: Ya..ya.. terserah kalian mau bicara apa. Aku harus pulang dulu. Daaagh.. (pergi meninggalkan mereka)

Minato: Sudahlah, aku mau pergi dulu, Junpei.

Junpei: Hey, kau mau kemana?

Minato: Ke Naganaki Shrine.

Junpei: Ngapain di sana. Kau masih muda, dude. Ajal masih lama menjemput.

Minato: Kita belum tau pasti kapan ajal menjemput, bukan?

Junpei: Eeeem, baiklah kalau itu maumu…

Kemudian Minato pergi meninggalkan Junpei dan segera menuju Naganaki Shrine.

07/10/2009, After School

Naganaki Shrine

Di sana Minato sedang berdo'a untuk masa depannya yang lebih baik. Ya seperti kesuksesan SEES melenyapkan 12 shadows, Tartarus dan Dark Hour, mendapat nilai bagus di sekolah dan mendapat jodoh yang di idamkan bagi para pria. Lalu tiba-tiba…

?: Hah ! ( terkejut setelah mengambil kertas masa depan)

Minato lalu merespon suara itu. Dan melihat seorang perempuan yang terkejut setelah dia mengambil kertas masa depannya.

Minato: Apa yang kau lakukan disini Fuuka?

Fuuka: Hah, Minato !(terkejut sambil menyembunyikan kertas itu kebelakang tubuhya)

Minato: Hey, jangan terkejut seperti itu. Santai saja, Fuuka.

Fuuka: Eh, maaf Minato-kun. Aku tidak tau kalau kau ada di sini.

Minato: Ya, tidak apa-apa.. (melihat sesuatu yang di sembunyikan Fuuka)

Fuuka: Apa yang kau lihat, Minato-kun? (muka memerah)

Minato: Apa yang kau sembunyikan itu?

Fuuka: Oh, ini. Eem…ya…ini cuma kertas.

Minato: Apa yang disebutkan pada kertas itu.

Fuuka: Da..darimana kau tau ini kertas yang menyebutkan masa depanmu. (gugup)

Minato: Ya iya aku tau. Kau baru saja menyebutkannya tadi.

Fuuka: ! Benarkah….?

Minato: Lalu apa yang disebutkan pada kertas itu, bisa kau beritau?

Fuuka: ….

Minato: Oh, pribadi,ya. Tidak apa-apa.

Fuuka: Bukannya begitu, Minato-kun. (muka mulai merah)

Minato: Jadi..?

Fuuka: Janji jangan beritahu orang lain mengenai ini.

Minato: Baiklah kalau itu maumu.

Mereka berdua duduk di kursi yang ada di sana.

Minato: Jadi apa yang dikatakannya, Fuuka.

Fuuka: Eeemm..

Minato:….

Fuuka: Ini mengenai masakan yang kubuat.

Minato: !

Fuuka: Di sini dikatakan bahwa "apa yang kau lakukan akan menyakiti seseorang yang kamu anggap berharga". Itu katanya….

Minato: Jangan-jangan yang dimaksud dengan menyakiti seseorang itu aku lagi.(berbicara dalam hati)

Fuuka: Makanya dari itu aku ingin berusaha lebih baik lagi dalam memasak. Dan bisa menyenangkan orang lain, Minato-kun.

Minato: Semangatmu bagus Fuuka.

Fuuka: Hah, maksudmu apa minato-kun?(terkejut disertai dengan muka memerah)

Minato: Ya, maksudku kau bisa menjadi lebih hebat dalam memasak kalau kau memiliki semangat itu.

Fuuka: …

Minato: Membuat orang lain senang dengan masakanmu. Hmm, aku penasaran dengan hasilnya kalau kau memiliki semangat yang kusebutkan tadi.

Fuuka: Minato-kun…

Minato: Itulah tanggapanku mengenai kertas itu.

Fuuka: Baiklah ! (berdiri dari tempat duduknya) Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi dan akan menunjukan bahwa aku bukan hanya sebagai support dalam SEES. Tetapi aku juga akan menjadi seseorang yang berguna bagi semua orang.

Minato: Semangat yang bagus, Fuuka.

Fuuka: Haaah ! (muka memerah lagi) Maafkan aku, aku terlalu bersemangat, Minato-kun.

Minato: Tidak apa. Lagian itulah Fuuka yang kukenal.

Fuuka: Ya.(menganggukan kepala)

Minato: Hey, matahari sudah mau terbenam. Ayo kita kembali ke Dorm, Fuuka.

Fuuka: Baiklah, ,iya bisakah kau menemaniku sebentar ke Paulownia Mall.

Minato: Mau ngapain?

Fuuka: Aku ingin berbelanja bahan-bahan memasak, karena hari ini adalah jadwalku untuk memasak

Minato: Eeeeem, baiklah.

Fuuka: Terima kasih, Minato-kun.

Minato dan Fuuka kembali ke Dorm setelah pergi berbelanja sebentar di Paulownia Mall

07/10/2009, Evening

Iwatodai Dorm

Junpei: Oh, Fuuka akhirnya kau kembali juga. Ada yang kau beli hari ini? (menghampiri Fuuka)

Fuuka: Ya, Junpei-kun. Hari ini aku akan memasak sushi.

Junpei: ! (terkejut, karena sebelumnya dia pernah merasakan masakan buatan Fuuka)

Fuuka: Ada apa Junpei-kun.

Junpei: Ahahaha, tidak apa Fuuka silakan saja.

(Mampus aku, hari ini mencoba masakan Fuuka. Coba saja masih ada Shinji-senpai)

Yukari: Oh, Minato. Tadi ada paket untukmu, sudah kuletakkan ke kamarmu.

Minato: Terima kasih, Yukari.

Yukari: Sama-sama.

Minato: Fuuka, semoga berhasil.

Fuuka: Ya..

Yukari: ? Oh, Fuuka aku akan membantumu.

Fuuka: Terima kasih, Yukari.

Lalu Fuuka dan Yukari pergi ke Dapur. Dan beberapa menit kemudian…..

Fuuka: Ini dia Minato-kun,Junpei-kun. (meletakkan makanan sushi ke meja makan)

Yukari: Silahkan coba…

Minato: Kelihatannya enak..

Junpei: Hey, apa kau tidak ingat masakan buatan Fuuka beberapa waktu lalu. (berbisik kepada Minato)

Flashback

Fuuka: Ini dia, semuanya. (meletakkan makanan sushi ke meja makan)

Junpei: Ow, sweet. Masakan Fuuka.

Minato: Ya, aku penasaran dengan rasanya.

Yukari: Kalo begitu makanlah. Kami berdua yang membuatnya.

Lalu Minato dan Junpei memakan dan kemudian…

Junpei: UNCONCIOUS

Minato: UNCONCIOUS

(you wanna used Plum Disk?)

End of Flashback

Minato: Ya, aku ingat.

Junpei: Ow, man. Bagaimana bisa kau begitu percaya diri.

Minato: Kita tidak akan tau kalau belum di coba rasanya, bukan.

Yukari: Hey, kalian berdua kenapa masih berbisik ! (memukul meja dengan kuatnya)

Junpei: Baiklah….baiklah…. Aku yang akan mencobanya.

Lalu Junpei mengambil sesendok makan dari sushi yang di buat oleh Fuuka dan Yukari.

Kemudian…

Junpei: !

Fuuka: Bagaimana, Junpei-kun.

Junpei: Mustahil, rasanya begitu enak. Tekstur sushi nya begitu lembut. Dan (gulk) lebih enak dari makanan sushi yang pernah kumakan.

Minato: Benarkah, Junpei?

Junpei: It's true, dude.

Minato: Baiklah akan kucoba….

Minato mencoba masakan itu…

Minato: Junpei benar, sushi ini lebih enak dari sebelumnya.

Yukari: Kita berhasil Fuuka… (sambil memegang tangan Fuuka dan lompat kegirangan)

Fuuka: Ya, Yukari….

Setelah makan malam, mereka berempat kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat untuk hari esok. Lalu tiba-tiba Handphone Minato berbunyi…..

KRIIIIING…..

Minato: Moshi-moshi…..

Fuuka: Oh, halo Minato-kun.

Minato: Fuuka, ada perlu apa ya malam-malam gini ?

Fuuka: Anu, gini. Soal tadi di Naganaki Shrine…

Minato: Ya…..?

Fuuka: Terima kasih karna mau mendengarkanku…

Minato: Ya, sama-sama.

Fuuka: Emm, Minato-kun. Apa minggu ini kau, emm….

Minato: Ada apa, Fuuka ?

Fuuka: Apa minggu ini kau mau jalan denganku ke Bookworms ?

Minato: Emm, gimana,ya..

Fuuka: Oh, kau ada janji dengan seseorang. Kalau tidak bisa juga tidak a…

Minato: Baiklah, aku bisa.

Fuuka: ! Minato-kun…

Minato: Eeeh, Fuuka. Kau tidak apa-apa ?

Fuuka: Oh, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu sampai ketemu hari Minggu.

Minato: Ya…

Fuuka: Konnichiwa, Minato-kun.

Minato: Konnichiwa, Fuuka-san.

CIKLIK….tuuut…tuut…

The End


End file.
